This invention relates to plastic bottles of the type commonly used for soft drinks and is concerned with preparing such bottles for recycling. The bodies of bottles of this type often are made of a molded plastic such as a polyester resin and are usually comparatively soft and pliable. In order that the bottle be self-supporting, the bottom of the bottle body is received in and bonded to a base cup which also is molded from a resilient plastic material but is considerably firmer than the body to provide the desired support. Usually, the cup is colored while the body either is clear or colored. The bottle also includes a cap which is threaded onto the necked down upper end of the bottle body.
Empty bottles of this type have a significant value if the materials of the bottle are reclaimed through recycling. Because of the different materials, the bodies, the cups and the caps have to be recycled separately and, preferably, clear bodies also should be recycled separately from colored bodies.